User blog:Dai-Kon Hal/Dick Grayson Differences and Influence
Comparing the likenesses of my favorite Robin. Comics Golden Age Personality Grayson is still fairly lighthearted, but he also refuses to become Batman as he believes only Bruce Wayne can be Batman. Instead, he just continues on as Robin into his adult life, the only Dick Grayson to do so. Robin Unlike all other interpretations, Dick Grayson is only Robin and still serves as Batman's sidekick until Batman retired the role, He was also a member of the Justice Society of America in this universe. Nightwing As stated before, Nightwing never existed in the Golden Age, only an older version of Robin. Batman Aside from a quick Silver Age appearance where Robin wears a Batman-like outfit, Robin never becomes Batman. Silver Age Personality This Grayson is essentially the same as Earth-2, but in addition, he has an attraction to Barbara Gordon, Batgirl. He also links Robin to Batman, so when he decides to go out on his own with the Titans, he retires from Robin and becomes Nightwing. He also shows his skill as a leader, shown with the Teen Titans. Robin Like usually, this Dick Grayson begins the tradition of becoming Nightwing after growing out of his role as Robin. Also, Robin and Batman's relationship is highly similar to the Golden Age. After some time with the Teen Titans, Robin retires the role to stick out as his own hero, Nightwing. Nightwing The first version to become Nightwing. Dick retires the role to better lead the Teen Titans and is more serious, but still with the light hearted flair of Dick Grayson. Batman Nightwing never becomes Batman in this universe. Modern Age Personality While still having the same attitude as various other versions of Dick Grayson, added stress is added between his relationship with Bruce as instead of retiring the role, he is fired from being Robin due to Batman's reluctance to let him continue with the Titans. This is not repaired until the intervention of Tim Drake following the death of Dick's successor, Jason Todd. While Nightwing does get involved in an on-off relationship with Barbara Gordon, he has had a long standing relationship with fellow Titan Starfire that was ended by a possessed Raven ruining their wedding. Nightwing's status as a leader is shown as he not only leads the Teen Titans, and later their graduated group, Titans, the Outsiders, and as a member of the Justice League after taking over as Batman. Robin Like the Silver Age, Robin is Dick's adolescant identity. Not a whole lot is shown about him as Robin aside from flashbacks and the first several arcs of The New Teen Titans. When Batman orders Robin to leave the Titans, he refuses, resulting in him getting fired and becoming Nightwing instead. Nightwing As Nightwing, he continues to lead the Teen Titans and after Jason Todd's death, he's convinced by Tim Drake to make up with Batman, and they work together as equals. As Nightwing, he also leads the Outsiders and also leads the graduated group of heroes, the Titans. After Darkseid kills Batman during the Final Crisis, Dick gives the Nightwing identity to Chis Kent and becomes Batman. Batman As Batman, Dick takes Bruce's son, Damien, as Robin. He becomes a light-hearted Batman and remains as Batman even after Bruce Wayne returns. Also, before that, Nightwing filled in as Batman while Bruce Wayne recovered from having his back broken by Bane. New 52 Personality Most of Nightwing's backstory is salvaged, but also, he was originally going to be made into part of a secret order called the Court of Owls when his parents were killed, but they were thwarted by Bruce Wayne adopting him. Robin Like the Modern Age, Dick was Robin but became Nightwing. Nightwing Nightwing is still who Dick was after Robin, but unlike the Modern Age, Dick goes back to being Nightwing after Bruce's return and helps out in the capacity he did as Nightwing, an equal to Batman. Batman Nightwing was still Batman while Bruce was presumed dead but returned to being Nightwing once Bruce returned. Martinsonverse Personality Robin is given a campy caricature of himself as with all other characters. His tragic backstory is never touched upon, and he mostly seems to exist to be kidnapped. Robin As Robin, Dick mostly ends up kidnapped and only seems to exist to make Batman look good. As Robin, he also does campy "Holy object here Batman!" Nightwing Dick never becomes Nightwing in this universe. Batman Dick never becomes Batman either. Super Friends Personality Robin is a more serious version of his Martinsonverse self, usually working with Batman during missions with the superhero group of this universe called the Super Friends. His life as Dick Grayson is hardly seen however. Robin Robin does do better in this than the Martinsonverse but hardly has any chance to shine as a solo hero. Nightwing Robin doesn't become Nightwing in this universe. Batman Also, Robin never becomes Batman either. Burtonverse Personality While Dick does try to do what's right, he does come off as whiny and unduly angry, which has been a main complaint of the character, especially after Batman & Robin. However, in the end he does know when to trust Bruce and works with him willingly throughout both films. Robin As Robin, he does do far more than most other versions of Robin beforehand. Also, he can handle himself, proving to be able to beat Two-Face. Nightwing While never assuming the identity, he does consider it when he first creates his Robin outfit and his Batman & Robin outfit heavily resembles the Nightwing suit. Batman Though Dick doesn't become Batman in the films, he does pretend to be him shortly after he discovers the Batcave and the Batmobile. DC Animated Universe Personality Dick is very much like his Modern Age self, light-hearted but serious when he has to be. He also becomes embittered towards Bruce. When he finds out that Batman knew who Batgirl was but didn't tell him, he quits and becomes his own hero. He does forgive Bruce in The New Adventures of Batman, and they work together, but their relationship is still not what it used to be. Also, in the series, he did have a relationship with Barbara before leaving Gotham for good to help out Bludhaven. Robin As Robin, he works well with Batman and even saves him on a couple of occasions. He also tries to get Batman to lighten up, particularly in Christmas with the Joker. He also does get aggressive as Robin, almost killing Tony Zucco because of the deaths of his parents before Batman talks him down. When Robin finds out that Batman always knew that Barbara Gordon was Batgirl, he explodes and quits being Robin, even punching Batman. Nightwing As Nightwing, Dick returned to Gotham and helped out his old mentor and friends for awhile, even forgiving Bruce for the most part and working with him on several occasions, and becoming a secondary mentor to Robin. However, Nightwing left to establish himself in Bludhaven. Batman Though Dick never becomes Batman in this, Dick does pretend to be Bruce Wayne to hide Batman's identity from Hugo Strange. Teen Titans Personality While still lighthearted, this version of Dick Grayson, who only appears as Robin and only once takes off his outfit, Robin is still serious and can get obsessed very easily, like trying to figure out the identity of Slade. Robin is friends with all his Titan teammates, particularly his best friend Cyborg, Raven, and his girlfriend by the film Trouble in Tokyo Starfire. Robin Robin's origin is only shown for a split second in the season 3 episode Haunted. As Robin, he went to Jump City to strike out on his own and help people in that city, where he meets Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire, and forms the Teen Titans. At some point, twenty years after the series, Robin will become Nightwing. Nightwing When Starfire was accidentally sent into the future, Nightwing is the only Titan still active, but he still has a communicator to call the team back together. As Nightwing, he's a much more experienced version of Robin, utilizing stronger weaponry and improved aim. It's unknown what made Robin become Nightwing. Batman Robin never becomes Batman in this, and in fact, Batman never even appears at all. The Batman Personality This Robin is the most light-hearted, almost like Spider-Man. He does share the same sorrow as Bruce, but having Bruce helps him deal with it much more than when Bruce went through it. He also treats Barbara Gordon as an older sister rather than a crush, considering she was already in college while he was still in middle school. Robin Robin becomes Robin after his parents are murdered, and he chooses his name because of his mother's pet-name for him. As Robin, he takes advantage of his circus trained acrobatics to fight villains. His relationship with Batman is also very strong, more like brothers than teacher and student. Nightwing By 2027, Robin becomes Nightwing and is still a part of the Bat-Family, and he also tries to convince Batman to pass the mantle to him given his advanced age while still light-hearted, but much more serious when it comes to villains. Batman Though Nightwing doesn't become Batman, he does confess that he wants to take the mantle, but more for Bruce's sake as he's getting older and slower, especially after he believes Batman was killed by Mr. Freeze for a few minutes until he comes out of the improved Batmobile. Justice League: The New Frontier Personality This Robin is very braggy and excited about being Robin, having just been recruited by Batman. Robin Robin only has one scene, so it's only to be assumed that his origin is the same, and he joins the Teen Titans, based on the ending scene. Nightwing Robin never becomes Nightwing in this. Batman Robin also never becomes Batman in the film. Under the Red Hood Personality This Nightwing is mature but still very light-hearted. He's also very calm about Batman's methods. He also helps Batman with the investigation of the Red Hood. He's also pleasantly surprised when Batman thanks him for his help. Robin Dick was the first Robin, and we can assume his origin is the same as before, but why he left and became Nightwing is unknown, but he is on good terms with Batman. Nightwing As Nightwing, he is very well equipped and helps Batman following the words from a snitch of his. He helps Batman throughout the first half of his investigation of the Red Hood, and he's sent home after he breaks his knee, but he's fine by the end of the journey, continuing the good fight. Batman Nightwing never becomes Batman in this film. Young Justice Personality Robin is young and immature, making up words like aster, when something goes good, based on the fact that disaster means something goes bad. He's also incredibly intelligent, able to hack into anything. He can be serious when he has to be and acts responsibly. When he became Nightwing, he proved his worth as a leader, becoming much more serious but still at least a little light-hearted. His relationship with Batman is evolved from father and son to equal footed brothers. Robin Dick became Robin with the intent, as Batman puts it, to make sure he doesn't end up like Batman. He becomes an expert hacker and a decent leader, though it takes time. He also forms a friendship with Superboy similar to Batman and Superman's at this time. Nightwing As Nightwing, Dick becomes the full-fledged leader of the team, and though it's unclear how he became Nightwing, it is clear that his relationship with Batman is still going strong. Nightwing expertly leads the Team and is always strategic about who goes on what mission, only going out in the field himself three times so far but always thinking about what's best for the team. He's also become a bit more strategic as he places Aqualad within his father's ranks to learn about the Light. Batman Robin doesn't become Batman, at least not yet, in this series, but it is referenced when after a hallucination created by Miss Martian, Dick plainly states that he doesn't want to be the Batman, which was actually Batman's intention when he started training him. My personal favorite Now it's time for me to say which version I prefer. Personality This category is which Dick just seems like the better character over-all based on what I can gleam from their personalities. Main Choices *Modern Age *DC Animated Universe *Teen Titans *The Batman *Under the Red Hood *Young Justice Winner I'll have to go with Young Justice for this one as his personality just seems to grow the most and ends up the most interesting as I think of it. Robin This category focuses on which Dick Grayson makes the best Robin. Main Choices *DC Animated Universe *Teen Titans *The Batman *Young Justice Winner With this one, I'll have to go with Young Justice Robin again as it just goes into the various aspects of Robin the best. Being an acrobat, a fighter on par with Batman, and an expert hacker and leader when Aqualad isn't involved in a mission. Nightwing This category focuses on which Dick Grayson makes the best Nightwing. Main Choices *Modern Age *DC Animated Universe *Teen Titans *The Batman *Under the Red Hood *Young Justice Winner Again, I'll have to go with Nightwing due to how well his growth is shown when comparing his actions as Robin to his actions as Nightwing. His skills as a leader are exemplified the same as his other traits as Robin, plus his ability to strategize. Batman With only one person actually becoming Batman in this universe, this category focuses on the best allusion to it. Main Choices *Modern Age *DC Animated Universe *The Batman *Young Justice Winner The Batman version because it's shown to be something Dick wants to do to keep Batman save rather than taking up the mantle just because. Winner Young Justice Dick Grayson is now officially my favorite Dick Grayson due to the layering of the character. He has an amazingly complex personality, which becomes more interesting as he grows. He is a great Robin, and he's just as great as Nightwing. That's my opinion. I'd love to hear yours. Category:Blog posts